


The Cat Woke Up

by Stenrik



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Cat's perspective, Gen, Neko-ken, growing and learning, probably some fluff later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stenrik/pseuds/Stenrik
Summary: See the Ranma story from the cats perspective, watch it learn and grow and form bonds with the people of nerima.A story following Ranma in the neko-ken starting at the first time the cat wakes up in Nerima.





	1. Cats first time in Nerima

The cat woke up. 

And to its surprise it was facing a cat bigger than itself! Survival instincts kicked in immediately and it started to hiss and growl at the other cat.  
As it was trying to scare away the bigger cat it saw that it wasn't just the two of them in what seemed to be a cellar. Several smaller cats and also two humans stood behind the cat. 

Seeing that the tiger wouldn’t back away, the cat went on the offensive. The other cats, sensing the threat from the weird human feline tried to scurry away but they weren’t quick enough and they all got punted through the roof of the cellar.

Following the other cats through the hole, our own feline bounced around the room as a rubber ball shot from a cannon. It found its target, the tiger, being held by a human in weird clothes and holding a stick of sorts. 

As the cat went to attack the tiger, the human started shouting and waving the stick at it. Annoyed at the antics stickboy was doing to protect the tiger our cat shredded the stick and with that the clothes the boy was wearing and some of the floor. The boy didn't seem to want to move so the feline human started to hiss and glared.

Suddenly the boy threw what was left of his stick out the door and instincts took over, the cat went running after it out of the gym.

§§§

Some time later, the cat was sitting outside on a tree, lazing about on a branch touched by the sun when suddenly someone approached him, as he turned around he immediately recognized the scent, it was the scent of the human who had caused them so much suffering in the pit.

The feline started to hiss as the wretched human approached him with a toy, obviously a trap. The cat attacked viciously, hurling the man away and at the same time reducing the tree to shreds. Jumping off the tree to run somewhere else something suddenly came flying at him, swatting at it opened it up and revealed its content, catnip!

The feline boy fell down with the sack of catnip and then started jumping around everywhere like drunk, and, well that was a fitting description as it was what he was.

The cat was starting to get drowsy when it caught the eyes of a girl, a girl who felt familiar, gave off a nice aura, and smelled friendly.  
…It was the girl that was in the cellar earlier!

He honed in on the girl and knocked her down and placed himself comfortably on her lap, to the cats dismay the girl started shouting at him just when he was about to fall asleep.

‘She probably just needs some affection’ the cat thought and pressed his head up to hers, that seemed to calm her down. The cat settled back down and started purring loudly and contently.

Suddenly the cat was flying through the air as if it had been punted away, but before he could even react to what happened he splashed down.

And then it was asleep once more.


	2. Beach Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat wakes up and is on the beach.

The cat woke up, again.

But everything was dark and there was something fuzzy in her face.  
It had been how her dream had been just before waking up!  
She had been chasing an annoying old human around and somehow that had led to another cat being strapped on her while she jumped around and later had the little cat put on her face and then she had woken up.

‘Oh’ that’s why it was so dark.

The smaller cat jumped off and after a warning yowl to tell the little one she was in no mood for playing, she had an old ghoul to chase.

Taking down the ghoul was easy. And she even got a prize for it! The biggest fish she has ever seen! But so many humans here, time to show that this is HER catch.  
After playing with the big big fish for a while she heard the nice calming girl call out her name.

Wait...   
Her name?

She had never thought about it like that before, but she had recognized it from the dreams and responded to it. Was there more to the dreams than just being dreams? Well no time to worry about that, the nice girl is calling and that meant pets and a warm lap.

§§§

The lap was warm, the pets many and the purring loud and satisfactory, but then she appeared again, the old ghoul. Hadn’t the ancient human learnt her lesson? Was she going to have to beat her up again? Hissing loudly at her seemed to work, she didn’t get any closer but she threw something to the nice girl, a toy? A toy!

After napping on the girls lap for some time she felt an emptiness she wasn't used to feeling these days. Hunger.

Looking around she noticed that the very big fish she had caught and brought up to land had somehow disappeared, that was not good, now she had to go get something else to eat.

Trotting around the beach looking for something to eat (She had picked up lots of good smells in the air!) the cat noticed she had an entourage, both the nice girl and the girl with the strange haircut that looked like a bowl was following her with curious looks on their faces.

After a few minutes of walking around (and a few of playing around with various things lying about in the sand) her nose picked up something very tasty smelling, fish! Leaving no time to waste, she rushed to the stand taking the fish that was lain out on the grill, grabbing the sticks they were cooked on in her mouth and rushed back to where the rest of her family was.

Wait, Family?

Yeah, they were her family. Or atleast the nice girl and her sisters, they deserved some of the fish too. But none for the whiny men.

After some time the girls who had followed her came back, the one with the bowlcut looking a bit grumpy but the nice girl just laughing, that's a wonderful sound the cat decided. Deciding that this was no time to be grumpy, the cat walked up to said grumpy girl and started buffing her with her head and purring, motioning to the food to say that all is well and we have fish to eat! That seemed to cheer her up.

After food was done the cat decided it was sleep time, after all it was afternoon and the sun warmed perfectly on her skin. Curling up beside her favorite people she drifted away and started to dream once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long, and is so short. Next chapter will be even shorter sadly, but it's also gonna be the last of the cannon events with the neko-ken from the Manga. after that chapter it's all gonna be post cannon stuff


End file.
